Sur une musique
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: UA Lily Evans, deuxième fille d’une famille de sept enfants, est une originale. Ayant refusée de suivre le cursus normal d’une sorcière, le ministère l’envoi pour un stage de six mois, dans l’entreprise Potter, en écosse.
1. Chapter 1

**Sur une musique**

**Attention **: Cette histoire est tout à fait Alternative à la réalité. Elle se passe à notre époque. Il n'y auras pas de Vodemort, ni de Mangemort.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et les textes que j'utilise ici ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter à leurs auteurs. La rédaction son à moi par contre, ainsi eu les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans Harry Potter.

**Genre** : Totalement Alternatif. Romance et autre.

**Résumé** : Lily Evans, deuxième fille d'une famille de sept enfants, est une originale. Ayant refusée de suivre le cursus normal d'une sorcière, le ministère l'envoi pour un stage de six mois, dans l'entreprise Potter, en écosse.

**Note pas importante qu'il faut quand même lire** : _Le titre_ de cette fiction appartient à _La Grande Sophie_. Il a été choisi pour _deux raisons_ : Le texte de la chanson correspond bien à Lily dans cette histoire et vous vous rendrez vite compte que la musique tient une place importante dans la vie de notre rousse.

**Sinon** je posterais **_chaque Lundi_** ! Si je ne le fais pas vous pouvez me **harceler** sur mon Live Journal.

•••

**Dédicace** : à Sucubei pour son anniversaire.

•••

Le bureau était froid, austère. À l'image de celui qui le possédait. La dominante de gris en faisait un endroit clos, sombre. Les stores étaient fermés en raison de la chaleur ambiante. Pourtant un simple sort de courant d'air aurait suffis à réguler la température de la pièce.

Le bureau en bois de chêne était imposant. Tout y était bien rangé, les stylos parallèles entre eux, les dossiers en tas ordonné. Rien ne dépassait.

Et dire que l'homme assis avec sévérité dans le fauteuil se situant derrière ce même meuble était un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans, tout juste.

James Potter, fils d'Urtus Potter, vice-président de la Potter-corporation était un jeune adulte à l'attitude froide et cynique.

Élève sur doué il avait tout raflé. Diplômé deux ans avant ses dix-sept ans de l'institut de Poudlard, il avait ensuite brillamment continué ses études. Il avait un doctorat de métamorphose et de psycomagie. Il était un fin duelliste et un legiliment confirmé. Le ministère faisait souvent appelle à ses talents quand ils avaient besoin d'un traducteur. C'était un jeune homme accomplit en tout point.

Enfin c'est ce que l'on aurait pu penser. James Potter avait un gros problème de personnalité. Il savait sa valeur et aimait cela. Il prenait souvent les gens de haut, les traitants comme des ahuris. Cela lui avait valu quelques reproches acérés de la presse. Mais les journalistes aimaient trop parler de lui pour le descendre bien longtemps. Et puis les procès de la famille leur coûtaient généralement assez cher.

Cela ne les empêchaient pourtant pas de mettre à la Une ce matin là encore, le divorce de l'héritier au cœur de glace.

Sacha, son « ex », était une jeune étudiante qu'il avait rencontrée lors de ses propres études. C'était une jeune fille adorable. Petite, gentille et ravissante. Elle était quelqu'un de facile à vivre qui s'habituait à tout et très vite.

Ils s'étaient mariés alors que James avaient 21 ans. Sacha en avait 23.

Leur mariage n'avait pas été un échec, enfin pas vraiment. Il avait même été une réussite, au début. Puis ils s'étaient tous deux rendus compte qu'ils avaient voulu aller trop vite. Leur relation était devenue amicale, uniquement. Et puis James avait pris place au côté de son père, dans l'entreprise familiale et y avait consacré tout son temps.

Sa femme entre temps avait aussi fini ses études et avait décidé d'aller en Suède pour y faire deux ans d'études complémentaires sur le dialecte des sirènes.

Son époux ne l'avait évidemment pas suivie.

Au bout de cinq mois sans aucunes nouvelles des deux côtés, elle avait décidé de l'un envoyer une lettre. Dans celle-ci elle lui expliquait qu'elle aimerait retrouver sa liberté, ne voyant aucune raison à rester marié avec lui. James avait accepté. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre étant donné qu'il pensait de la même façon.

Le divorce avait été rapidement prononcé, les deux partis ne voulant pas d'un jugement grandiloquent. Ils étaient amis après tout et bien décidé à le rester.

Après un arrangement à l'amiable d'une demi-heure ils étaient redevenus célibataires.

C'était il y a une semaine à peine. La gazette avait un peu de retard.

James souffla. Le gros titre s'étalant sur le papier recyclé qui confectionnait le torchon était des plus affligeant. Vulgaire même.

« Sacha March anciennement Potter : Intrigante ou jeune sainte ? » En dessous suivait un cliché trouble où l'on pouvait distinguer avec assez de difficulté une petite jeune femme fine et délicate voler dans les bras d'un homme de grande taille, riant comme une môme. L'article qui suivait faisait au moins six pages dans laquelle la journaliste, peu renseignée apparemment, s'insurgeait contre s'elle qu'elle appelait « la fausse sainte nitouche qui avait torturé le cœur de notre Potter nationale ! ».

Si cette charmante reportrice avait fait quelque petite recherche elle aurait pu découvrire que Sacha avait un grand frère et que celui-ci habitait au Canada et revenait une fois tous les ans en Angleterre.

Dommage pour elle.

Un sourire fou s'accrocha aux lèvres rouges de James Potter dit le requin des procès alors qu'il décrochait le combiné de son téléphone sorcier. Il prononça distinctement le nom de « Mélanie » et une sorte d'écran fumeux apparu au-dessus de l'appareil, une dame entre deux âges s'exposant.

« Vous désirez Monsieur James ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix chantante.

- Mélanie, pouvez-vous me mettre en relation avec mon avocat s'il vous plait ? J'ai une importante mission à lui confier.

- De suite Monsieur. Elle-même avait la gazette posé sur son bureau. Elle attendait le coup de fil de son patron depuis environ dix minutes.

- Ô, et Mélanie, appelez-moi par mon prénom s'il vous plait ! »

Et il raccrocha, sachant que sa secrétaire n'en ferait jamais rien.

Son regard chocolaté se posa à nouveau sur l'article torchon. Deux jours plus tard, Virginie Patil était renvoyée de son travail avec une amande de 5000 galion envers Mademoiselle March pour diffamation avec l'assurance de ne jamais retrouver un travail.

La pauvre.

•••

La porte d'entrée de « The house of happiness » claqua avec force et trois monstres tout vêtu de poils maronnasses se jetèrent sur la jeune fille qui venait de rentrer en criant très fort « Lilyyyy, t'as vu, on est des Choubakass ! »

La Lily en question faillit tomber à la renverse alors que les trois Choubakas lui sautaient dessus. Elle éclata de rire en voyant les triplés ressemblant comme trois gouttes d'eau à des serpillières vielles et très, très sales. On voyait que le spectacle de la fin d'école arrivait à grands pas et que sa mère faisait son possible pour confectionner les costumes de ses trois démons. Pétunia devait l'aider d'ailleurs.

« Il n'y a pas qu'un seul Choubaka dans star wars ? Demanda t-elle en rigolant alors qu'elle essayait encore de se stabiliser.

- Mais nannnn, grommela Gui, la maîtresse a dis que de toute façon mieux vaut trois Choubakas qu'un seul ! Sera pas tout seul comme ça !

- Vi, il devait être triste tout seul Choubaka ! Renchéri Hortensia en secouant violemment la tête et en faisant donc voler les longs poils qui la recouvraient. »

Capusin se contenta d'imiter sa sœur et faillit s'arracher la tête en la hochant.

Un instant Lily compatit réellement pour sa mère. Un instant seulement car elle savait parfaitement que celle-ci adorait la couture, surtout si c'est pour faire des déguisements. Quand elle était petite, sa génitrice adorait la transformer en poupée de porcelaine ou encore en nounours avec rembourrage. Que d'horribles souvenirs !

Des heures de pose sans bouger pour prendre ses mesures, puis les heures d'essayage. Et le must du must : Les séances photos.

Une chance pour elle : quand elle eut huit ans se fut son petit frère Narcisse, alors âgé de six ans qui prit le relais. Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ce si beau cadeau. Elle avait des clichés de lui qu'elle cachait soigneusement dans une poche découpée sous son matelas –quand on a six frères et sœur on prend ses précautions – on ne savait jamais, des fois qu'elle est besoin de lui faire de chantage. Elle était sur que son petit ami serait ravi d'avoir un cliché de son amour portant un costume de petit marin sur le dos, l'air implorant disant : Enlevez-moi ça ! Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres roses de la jeune fille.

Il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle ne s'entendait pas bien avec son frère le plus âgé, c'était le contraire mais que voulez-vous, vigilance constante ! Il lui avait bien fait promettre de ne rien dire au sujet de ce soi-disant exposé qu'il devait faire avec un copain alors qu'en réalité il allait passer une journée en amoureux à la fête foraine. Et avec quoi avait-il fait son chantage honteux hein ! Une cassette vidéo qui datait de leur tendre enfance et ou on la voyait, toute nue, courir comme une folle dans leur ancien jardin en essayant d'échapper à sa mère qui s'était mis dans l'idée de la déguisée en Candy et qui la poursuivait avec la perruque blonde à deux couettes. Okai, elle avait trois ans à l'époque de la vidéo mais il était hors de question que ses amis voient _cela_ !

La rousse se saisit de deux de tripler et les plaça sur ses épaules comme des sacs à patates alors que le troisième s'accrochait à sa jambe et les traîna jusqu'à l'étage alors qu'ils hurlaient à l'assassin. C'était cool quand même d'avoir sept ans et une grande sœur vraiment fun.

Arrivé à « l'atelier », qui était en faite un débarras, elle déposa son fardeau. Celui-ci couru s'admirer dans l'un des miroirs de la maison.

Lily elle resta. Elle aperçu le fameux tabouret de torture. Celui qui existait déjà dans leur ancienne maison. Celui où elle était restée immobile tellement de temps pour que sa mère puisse lui essayer ses confections.

À présent il y avait une silhouette verdâtre qui lui faisait penser, de très loin, à un bosquet de mauvaises herbes avec des oreilles. Derrière se trouvait sa mère, tirant la langue, ses lunettes tombant sur le bout de son nez fin, les cheveux dans le désordre le plus totale.

Fraisia Evans était belle. Space, compétemment folle mais vraiment belle. Elle était petite, un peu enveloppé, tout juste ce qu'il faut, les traits fins, les cheveux couleur paille et de magnifiques iris vert émeraude.

C'était quelqu'un d'expansif, qui ne se laissait pas marché sur les pieds et qui se moquait des rumeurs ou du quand dira t'on. Elle vivait au jour le jour, aimant les surprises que lui réservait la vie à ses heures.

Le destin lui avait fait avoir 7 enfants, elle l'avait béni de tout son cœur. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte des tripler elle avait juste déclaré à son mari qu'ils leur faudrait trouver une maison plus grande. Et ce ne fut pas cela qui l'empêcha d'avoir Camélia, la petite dernière.

Quand on avait appris que Lys était une sorcière, ses beaux yeux s'étaient emplis d'eau et elle s'était jetée sur sa deuxième fille en criant « mon bébé est extraordinaire autre par que dans mon cœur ! »

Lily, Lys, tenait plus de son père, physiquement parlant. Elle était grande, fine et bien que féminine elle avait un rien de masculin. Les épaules peut être et surtout sa force de caractère et sa façon de parler, très franche.

Mais contrairement à son géniteur elle était très joviale, comme ça mère et riait, criait, chantait comme bon lui semblait.

C'était une originale. Elle aimait la vie, les couleurs, la beauté de la nature et sa pureté, la simplicité et sa famille surtout.

Son mode vestimentaire était parfaitement à cette image : des affaires trop grandes, vives et hétéroclites. Sa coiffure même était un chef d'œuvre à elle toute seule.

Ses mèches rousses bien que toutes coupées court, à l'exception de quatre longues mèches attachées en tresse sur le devant et l'arrière de sa tête, avaient des longueurs différentes, faisant de sa chevelure un joyeux fouillis.

Pour fêter dignement ses dix-sept ans elle s'était offerte un tatouage en forme de petite croix tarabiscotée sur le cou, à la limite de la nuque, juste avant que les cheveux ne prennent le pouvoir de la peau.

Quand elle avait apprit qu'elle était en faite une sorcière elle avait préféré rester chez ses parents, avec sa famille. Parce que de un elle voulait aider à l'éducation des tripler qui avaient alors un peu moins d'un an et de deux, certes ses parents n'étaient pas pauvres mais élevés six enfants en envoyant une dans une célèbre école de sorcellerie, fallait pas pousser grand-mère dans les orties comme dirait l'autre !

Elle avait donc préféré suivre sa formation magique par correspondance ce qui ne leur coûtait presque rien, même si elle devait perdre deux ans sur ses autres camarades sorciers, tout en continuant ses études moldu dans des écoles publiques.

Alors que Lily s'approchait _du_ tabouret, elle découvrit une infime ressemblance entre la masse de mauvaises herbes et Yoda. Mais infime il fallait retenir.

En entendant les pas de sa deuxième fille Fraisia piqua l'aiguille qu'elle avait mise dans sa bouche deux secondes avant et lui demanda, implorante :

« Lys, ma chérie, peux-tu aller me chercher de la mousse dans le jardin, tu serais adorable !

- Momy, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu en veux mais je peux t'assurer que Calia ressemble déjà assez à un rocher pourrit comme cela ! Et puis, je ne suis pas adorable, tu sais bien ! Railla doucement sa fille tout en admirant sa dernière petite sœur.

- Premièrement ce n'est pas un rocher pourrit mais l'unique et majestueux Yoda, deuxièmement ta sœur se prénomme Camélia et non Calia, troisièmement j'ai besoin de cette mousse pour simulé les cheveux de Yoda sur son crâne, quatrièmement il est vrai que tu n'as rien d'adorable, bouda la femme tout en faisant une moue adorable. »

Lily sur laquelle la technique « puppy eyes » ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps leva ses propres yeux au ciel, se lamentant mentalement d'avoir une telle mère. Puis elle reporta son attention sur la dernière de la famille. Elle portait un énorme masque de papier mâché peint en un vert vraiment moche. On avait mis une sorte de petite grille de manière à ce qu'elle puisse respirer résultat on entendait de grands soufflements tout à fait anormale pour le maître Yoda.

« Maman, on t'as dit de faire Yoda tu sais, pas Dark Vador, se moqua gentiment la rousse alors que sa momy collait de la ficelle usagée sur le crâne du masque pour remplacer la mousse. »

Celle-ci se retourna aussi vite que Taz dans les Looney toons et la fixa, les yeux grands ouverts, une expression folle sur le visage.

« As-tu seulement la moindre idée du temps que j'ai mis à faire ce masque ? Le nombre de bandelettes de journal j'ai du déchiré ! Le nombre de paquet de colle à papier j'ai du vider ! Mes mains en porte encore la trace ! »

Et elle s'effondra, en faisant bien attention de ne pas abîmer le costume, sur l'épaule de Camélia, toute larmoyante.

Lily se retient de peu de rouler des yeux.

« Momy c'est MOI qui t'ai aidé à faire ce truc le week end dernier ! Je sais parfaitement de quoi tu parles. Mais la grille là, c'est toi qui l'y as mis ! »

Fraisia se redressa d'un coup, un sourire étincelant sur le visage. Elle s'épousseta d'un vague geste de la main et réorganisa sa coiffure d'un coup de doigt. Lily trouvait extraordinaire le faite que, quoi qu'il se passe, sa mère avait toujours de la classe.

« Bon, Camélia, on va t'enlever cette merveille avant qu'elle ne s'abîme et on va aller fabriquer ton sabre laser inter galactique. »

La petite fille frappa dans ses mains alors que sa mère lui retirait sa prison de papier mâché.

« Comment ça « fabriquer ton sabre laser inter galactique » ? Vous n'en acheté pas un dans un magasin de jouet ? Demanda Lys, étonné.

-évidemment que non ! C'est tellement mieux de tout faire soit même ! Il suffit de prendre un rouleau de papier toilette, y coller un bout de polystyrène pour en faire un bouton et peindre le tout en noir. Après tu prends une feuille de canson rouge, vert ou bleu, tu la roule et tu l'attache au manche en rouleau pq. Et voilà tu as un superbe sabre laser bionique ! »

… Madame Evans faisait vraiment peur quand elle s'emportait dans son délire costume. Son mari disait que c'était génétique et qu'il priait sérieusement pour que ses enfants ne révèlent pas les même gènes.

« Oh ! Chérie, il y a un hibou qui a déposé une lettre pour toi, je l'ai mis sur ton lit. »

Et Momy disparu avec Calia, babillant toutes deux comme des oiseaux à peine sortis de leurs œufs.

La jeune rousse tourna alors les talons, traversa la mezzanine de l'étage et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle était emplie de photos et de poster. Des plaids de couleurs vives posés un peu partout, un chat gris à la fourrure épaisse était avachit avec grâce sur le lit, la tête sur le parchemin de sa maîtresse, comme pour le protégé. Sur le bureau trônait un ordinateur un peu vieux que la jeune fille avait réussit à s'acheter d'occasion avec l'argent qu'elle avait gagné en faisant du baby sitting, un peu aidé par ses parents pour Noël et son anniversaire.

De suite elle alla vers lui et l'alluma. L'écran noir tilta et un doux ronflement s'éleva avec le ventilateur de la tour central.

En deux clique elle ouvrit son logiciel de téléchargement. Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle avait vu dans la rue une affiche qui disait : « Télécharger, c'est voler ! ». Cela la faisait rire. De toute manière, tous les CDs qu'elle prenait sur le net, soit, elle se les achetait quand ses finances étaient acceptables, soit, elle les demandait pour Noël ou autre.

La barre d'avancement de la vidéo qu'elle était entrain de transféré devient bleu foncé signe qu'elle avait des sources.

Son regard se posa sur le pourcentage inscrit sur cette même barre et son petit nez se fronça. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'elle allait pourvoir se regarder le concert des Têtes Raides.

Elle secoua la tête, un peu déçu, ouvrit le dossier dans lequel se logeait les fichiers quand ils avaient fini de chargé et cliqua sur le fichier « Les Wriggles à La Cigale ». Presque instantanément une fenêtre s'ouvrit.

Le son suivi peu de temps après. Se fut donc avec un soupire de satisfaction totale qu'elle s'étala sur son lit, faisant attention à ne pas écraser Boule de poil, son chat, ainsi que la lettre du ministère de la magie. Enfin, elle pensait que le parchemin venait d'eux.

Une vague de flemme la prit et elle n'eut pas le courage de tendre la main vers la dites missive. À la place elle se mit à fredonner la chanson que chantait le groupe français au même moment sur son ordinateur.

« _Mais au bout de deux heures de discussions confuses  
Le Bouddha s'écria : "Eh oh les gars je m'excuse. Mais moi moi j'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un sur Terre  
Il est génial, il est carton, il est d'enfer._ » (1)

Elle continua son chat tout en caressant le pelage doux de son chat qui ronronnait sagement blotti contre son flanc.

Sa grand-mère paternelle était française et quand elle était petite et qu'elle se rendait souvent là-bas avec ses parents elle lui apprenait sa langue.

Elle avait passé de longs mois avec elle, quand ses parents n'arrivaient pas à ce libérer lors de ses vacances scolaires.

Généralement sa sœur choisissait de rester chez une amie. Pétunia n'aimait guère leur grand-mère, la jugeant trop frivole. Et puis elle n'arrivait à rien avec cette « langue de plouc qu'était le français.»

À présent Lily n'allait que rarement la voir. Les voyages coûtaient généralement assez chers et puis il aurait fallu qu'elle amène avec elle au moins les triplés.

Heureusement Grany c'était mis à Internet et elles discutaient de plus en plus par mail.

Et puis il restait le téléphone, en cas de force majeur évidemment.

Alors que la cinquième chanson débutait, elle décida de se remuer un peu. Sa main atterri sur le grain un peu gros du parchemin. Elle s'en saisit.

Le cachet de cire était bien celui du ministère : Une baguette se reposant sur un chapeau pointu, une chouette planant au-dessus, l'air protectrice. Une image très enfantine de la sorcellerie selon la jeune fille.

La lettre était lourde dans sa main. La cire céda au premier coup d'ongle.

Des documents administratifs, beaucoup. De la publicité aussi. Ridicule. Ah, ses résultats aux buses qu'elle avait passé en même temps que son BAC.

Elle en avait dix sur douze. Elle avait raté la botanique et astrologie. Elle avait sept A, un A-, un B et un C.

Ce n'était pas trop mal. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle.

Elle avait réussi en potion, en sortilège et en métamorphose. Mais elle c'était rétamée en défense contre les forces du mal.

Rien de très surprenant en faite. Comment voulez vous croire à des monstres tel que les vampires ou loups garous alors que vos petits frères et sœurs s'abrutissaient le soir de dessins animés de mauvaise facture qui contaient les aventure des courageux héros qui se battaient contre ces horribles créatures.

Le relevé était accompagné d'un mot du vice-ministre qui lui disait qu'elle avait été accepte au second cycle de sorcellerie et qu'elle pouvait à présent utilisé la magie chez elle en toute sécurité a condition de faire attention.

Mouais… ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas le faire depuis le début. Ça n'aurait pas été du plus pratique si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Alors qu'elle mettait le tas de parchemin de côté, un dernier papier tomba sur elle.

C'était un stage.

Comme Lys avait refusée d'entrer à Poudlard elle était obligée de se confrontée au monde sorcier en faisant des stages en entreprise.

Elle en faisait un par an environ. Mis à part l'année dernière ou elle en avait fait trois.

Ils duraient généralement un mois ou deux. C'est pour cela que ces yeux s'agrandire quand elle lut : Stage de six mois dans l'entreprise de Monsieur Potter, 5 avenues de la Sorcière Cabosse, écosse.

Ils devaient avoir fumé le jour où ils avaient rédigé cette lettre.

Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

•••

(1) Les Wriggles ©

•••

Premier chapitre fini. Si vous voulez des fiches personnages, demandez le moi, je les posterais sur mon LJ.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Pour me dire si cela vous a plus ou non, vous avez le petit bouton juste en dessous.

Bisous doux

Zoo†


	2. Chapter 2

**Sur une musique**

**Attention **: Cette histoire est tout à fait Alternative à la réalité. Elle se passe à notre époque. Il n'y auras pas de Vodemort, ni de Mangemort.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et les textes que j'utilise ici ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter à leurs auteurs. La rédaction son à moi par contre, ainsi eu les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans Harry Potter.

**Genre** : Totalement Alternatif. Romance et autre.

**Résumé** : Lily Evans, deuxième fille d'une famille de sept enfants, est une originale. Ayant refusée de suivre le cursus normal d'une sorcière, le ministère l'envoi pour un stage de six mois, dans l'entreprise Potter, en écosse.

**Note pas importante qu'il faut quand même lire** : Voilà donc le chapitre deux en avance ! J'espère pouvoir faire de même pour le prochain. Le rêve c'est fait pour faire vivre l'espoir hein !

**Merci** en tout cas **pour vos mots** ! Je suis **très contente** que le chapitre un est plus. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira aussi !

**•••**

Les textes entre "..." et en _italique,_ sont des chanson que Lily chante à voix haute.

**•••**

**Dédicace** : à Sucubei pour son anniversaire et pour Tobby parce que c'est comme ça et pour l'encourager pour son concours ! COURAGE TOBBY ! La force est avec toi.

**•••**

James s'ennuyait fermement, complètement. Son père avait accepté une jeune étudiante comme stagiaire et c'était lui qui allait devoir s'en occuper. Ou du moins la mettre sur raille. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, changer les couches d'une pauvre gourde !

Heureusement, il avait échappé à la partie : « Allons chercher la pauvre enfant à la gare et présentons-lui les locaux. » Mais ça lui retombait sur la figure puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre sa venue.

Il souffla un long moment, pensant au mois d'août qui lui semblait si loin. À ses vacances tant mérités qu'il allait pouvoir passer avec Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Retrouver les heures insouciantes de son enfance.

Ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'aux blagues gamines et peu évoluées qu'ils allaient pouvoir mettre en place.

À ces filles superbes qu'il allait draguer des nuits durant.

Mais avant il y avait pouponnage d'une gamine de dix-sept ans qui ne saurait certainement pas se débrouiller seule.

Et lui qui détestait les adolescentes glousseuses.

Quelle idée innommable son géniteur avait eu là.

Il plaignait celui ou celle que son père avait convaincue de se rendre à la gare.

**•••**

Italisse Potter était une femme d'un certain âge. Elle avait un sourire perpétuel attaché à ses lèvres sans que celui-ci paraisse mécanique.

Elle était quelqu'un d'adorable et de profondément gentil.

Beaucoup se demandaient comment ce petit bout de femme avait pu mettre au monde le si peu sociable James Potter.

Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Italisse avait un caractère en acier coupant et pouvait se montrer d'une froideur désarmante quand elle sentait que sa famille était en joue.

Elle était contente d'être là aujourd'hui. Il faisait beau, la lande écossaise était particulièrement agréable. Elle n'avait pas froid avec son petit cardigan mauve.

Et puis, les effluves de fleures lui montaient délicieusement aux narines.

La petite gare de Babayaga était ancienne et pittoresque. Elle regorgeait de plantes poussant sauvagement et d'arbre aux branches épaisses, procurant un ombre salvatrice.

Le bruit de la locomotive se fit entendre donnant à Madame Potter une curiosité affamée. Elle était pressée de voir cette stagiaire que leur avait confié le ministère.

La locomotive verte arriva enfin en gare, rutilante.

Peu de voyageur en descendit. Trois en vérité.

Deux hommes dans les quarante ans et une jeune fille. Enfin, Italisse ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, il fallait dire qu'elle avait une tenue des plus étranges.

Un chapeau de feutre noir la coiffait, cachant ses cheveux et une bonne partie de son visage. Un haut noir, étrangement fabriqué, ceignait sa poitrine. C'était en faite une chemise ressemblant étrangement à une camisole de force. Et puis elle portait un lourd pantalon de toile, aux jambes larges, tout aussi noir. Et comme petite touche de couleur, une écharpe rouge sang de laine épaisse entourait lâchement son cou.

Les quelques personnes présentes se demandaient comment elle pouvait tenir comme cela alors qu'il faisait environ trente-deux degrés à l'ombre.

Italisse sentie, elle, que cette enfant allait lui plaire.

Et elle en était ravie.

**•••**

Lily avait passé un très long voyage. Heureusement, elle avait enchanté son lecteur MP3 pour qu'il puisse fonctionner malgré l'interférence magique. Elle avait en effet rapidement remarqué que tout appareil moldu était totalement hors de contrôle au contacte d'onde magique. C'était un tantinet énervant.

Alors que la voix grave du chanteur de Dionysos s'élevait violemment dans l'habitacle exigu de ses écouteurs, allant joyeusement taper contre ses tympans, le train entra en gare.

Elle se leva, se saisit de son sac et alla s'adosser près de la sortie, attendant l'ouverture de la porte de métal.

« _Enrobée peau de pomme  
Elle se tartelait tranquille  
Trognone dans sa robe de peau  
Elle se tartelait tranquille  
Un jour qu'elle était à fleur de pomme  
Et qu'elle se promenait en ville  
Elle sucra sa poitrine voulant séduire un homme_ »

Sa mère avait hurlé quand elle avait vu que sa deuxième fille n'avait pas emporté autre chose que des pantalons pour bas.

« Mais enfin, chéri, dis à ta fille que c'est une inconsciente ! »

Avait criaillé sa mère à l'encontre de son père qui lisait tranquillement son livre, une pipe à la bouche.

Évidemment il avait haussé un sourcil et levé de deux millimètres ses yeux de sa phrase.

« En quoi Lily est-elle « inconsciente » ? »

Fraisia avait grogné de frustration. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était la seule à comprendre l'horreur de la situation présente.

« Une fille se doit d'avoir au moins cinq jupes dans ses bagages, pour être absolument certaine de pouvoir être parfaite, quelque soit la situation. »

« … Mais, on peut aussi le faire avec des pantalons, chérie. »

« Évidemment, mais cela fait perdre toute la finesse à la chose, répliqua la blonde, ulcéré. »

« Finesse ? Avait demandé Lys, ébahit. »

« Séduction ! »

Le ton de sa mère avait été aguicheur, faisant frémir d'horreur le père et la fille.

« _Elle s'enneigea glucose jusque par-dessus les cils  
En tant que tarte aux nuages  
Elle ne séduisit personne  
Elle s'enneigea glucose par-dessus les cils puis elle se dit_ »

Le train s'arrêta dans un violent freinage qui faillait projeter Lily au-dessus de sa valise. Heureusement elle avait le sens de l'équilibre.

D'une main ferme, elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et sauta sur le quai, lançant ses bagages devant elle.

Elle trouva la gare pittoresque, mignonne. Elle aimait l'odeur suave des fleurs qui lui montait déjà à la tête. Et elle remercia son cerveau pour avoir mis son feutre avant de partir ; le soleil tapait bien fort.

Tout en continuant à chantonner, elle se mit à la recherche de la personne qui était chargée de son arrivée. Elle avait reçu une lettre de l'entreprise peu de temps après celle du ministère, lui confirmant la durée du stage ainsi que l'organisation de son voyage.

Ils payaient toutes ses dépenses et la logeaient sur place, dans leurs locaux. Elle allait avoir une sorte de petit studio.

Il était aussi précisé le travail qu'elle aurait à y faire.

La Potter Corporation travaillait sur les défenses contre les forces du mal. Ils créaient des objets de tous les jours, semblant inoffensif, pour en faire un véritable engin de protection.

Lily supposait que les notes minables qu'elle avait récoltées pour cette matière était la raison principale de sa présence ici.

Elle se consolait juste en se disant qu'ils travaillent aussi à l'aide de potion et de sortilèges.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est bon de fendre en courant  
Trois nuages au passage_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est bon de fendre en courant  
Trois nuages au passage _»

Pourquoi les gens la regardaient-ils donc comme un extraterrestre ? Elle n'avait pas une tache sur son pantalon quand même ? Une corne ? Une queue de Satan ?

Elle penchait plus pour ses vêtements en eux même en fait. Ils n'avaient donc jamais vu une fille s'habillé un peu spécialement ? Enfin spécialement… de leur point de vu, ça l'était du sien c'était… quelconque. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait beau que tout de suite elle allait se mettre des jupes toutes courtes et de top.

Sa peau était trop fragile et de toute façon elle faisait une allergie à la crème solaire. Quant aux moyens sorciers, ils ne lui plaisaient pas. Et puis elle portait ce qu'elle voulait. Le noir était une non couleur tout à fait formidable : Elle pouvait le mettre avec tout. Qu'on la fasse pas chier !

« _"Ola jolie junkie" lui dit un espagnol  
Qui croyait fermement  
Qu'elle sniffait de la colle  
Ses larmes coulèrent d'un coup  
Comme d'un nuage ouvert  
Arrosant sa poitrine d'une abondante rivière _»

Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle mais ne vu personne susceptible de venir la chercher. Elle enfouit alors sa main dans la poche de sa chemise camisole et en sortie la lettre que lui avait envoyée le directeur de la société. Il y avait pourtant marqué que quelqu'un viendrait dès que son train serait arrivé. Pour l'organisation c'était pas ça !

« _Sa robe soudain se mit, se mit à rétrécir  
Se transformant très vite en trognon pathétique  
D'une poitrinerie rapide  
Elle tenta d'esquisser mais il était trop tard  
Ses seins furent écrasés_ »

Lily étant Lily elle ne paniqua pas le moins du monde. Elle s'éloigna avec sa valise et essaya de se trouver un banc. Elle s'y posa lourdement, poussant un soupire de lassitude. La magie lui plaisait certes mais ce n'était pas le chemin qu'elle voulait prendre.

Laissant échapper un nouveau soupire, elle laissa son regard vagabonder.

Le paysage était beau. L'endroit était reposant. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pris son Kodak. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait partir sans lui de toute manière.

Elle espérait juste que l'entreprise n'était pas trop loin de la gare, comme cela elle pourrait s'y rendre facilement.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est bon de fendre en courant  
Trois nuages au passage_

_Qu'est-ce que_… » (1)

Une main posée sur son épaule la coupa. Elle sursauta. Une femme d'un certain âge se tenait devant elle, un sourire radieux éclairant son visage. La main quitta son épaule pour se retrouver devant son visage.

« Je suis Italisse Potter. Il fallait quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher, je me suis proposée. Je suis enchantée. »

Lily répondit à la poignée de main, esquissant un sourire.

« Lys Evans, tout le monde m'appelle Lily. Je suis ravie d'être ici ! »

« J'espère que vous vous plairez, six moi c'est long, surtout pour un stage. Mon fils, James Potter, s'occupera de vous. Vous verrez, il est assez fier de lui –un peu trop d'ailleurs- mais c'est un gentil garçon. Il me donnerait une tape sur la tête s'il m'entendait, rajouta t-elle en boudant. Je préférais vous prévenir. Surtout ne vous laissez pas faire, il aime faire des blagues ou prendre les gens de haut. C'est un air qu'il se donne. Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre. »

La jeune rousse doutait un peu, même beaucoup. Elle se demandait surtout ce qu'était ce James Potter qui semblait un parfait phénomène de foire. Elle trouvait, malgré tout, sa mère charmante. Elle semblait fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Lily n'aimait pas les poupées, encore moins celles en porcelaines mais cette poupée là était amusante.

Elle se leva avec souplesse et balança son sac sur son épaule. Rapidement elle coupa sa musique et rangea ses écouteurs dans la poche de son pantalon.

Italisse la regarda faire, intriguée.

« Quelle était la chanson que vous chantiez tout à l'heure ? »

« Oh ça ! C'est d'un groupe français, Dionysos. Ça s'appelle « La petite princesse aux seins écrasée. » En anglais ça donne à peu près « The small princess with the crushed breasts » »

Expliqua Lily. Elle ajouta « C'est assez étrange comme musique. »

La vielle dame hocha la tête.

« Vous avez une très jolie voix. Par trop aiguë, plutôt grave en faite. C'est agréable de vous entendre chanter. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas de suite allée vous déranger. Je voulais en écouter plus. Désolé d'avoir du vous coupée mais si je ne me décidais pas maintenant on serait rester là un bon moment ! »

Et elles partirent, ne se connaissant pas mais s'appréciant déjà, à leur manière.

**•••**

James c'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était tout sauf une fille. Lui qui détestait les garçons manqués, il était servi ! De plus, elle n'avait même pas l'air aimable, cette… fille.

Dieu que c'était dur à penser !

Comment allait-il pouvoir s'occuper de ça ? Pendant six mois ? Il esquissa une grimace. En plus sa mère l'avait lâchement abandonnée pour préparer un gâteau à la nouvelle stagiaire. Sa mère qui semblait s'entendre avec la fille.

Sa génitrice était d'une autre dimension, il en était à présent persuadé. La stagiaire aussi d'ailleurs.

Comment faisait-elle pour supporter une écharpe de laine en plein moi de juin ? Il fallait lui expliquer.

De plus elle n'avait rien de féminin. Rien.

Ces ados ! ça se créé un look pour dire « attention, je suis un révolté de la vie ! » Alors qu'en fait les vêtements hurlent : « Je suis mal dans ma peauuuuu ». Une bonne chose au moins : elle n'allait pas glousser. Du moins il espérait.

Il l'observa encore un instant. Elle tenait son chapeau noir dans une main et regardait avec attention le décor du bureau.

Quand elle avait enlevé son couvre chef il avait faillit lui faire une réflexion. Sa coiffure était… aussi extravagante que le reste. À croire qu'elle voulait le battre au « je ne sais pas me servir d'un peigne ! ». Au moins lui, c'était naturel. Elle non. Ses mèches de cheveux avaient volontairement des tailles divergentes pour lui donné cette impression mal peignée. Et ses quatre tresses ridicule. Et cette couleur !

Carotte.

En faite, James ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il adorait cette coiffure. Autant qu'il aimait la rousseur violente de celle-ci. Cela s'accordait bien avec sa peau si blanche et ses yeux si vert.

James Potter trouvait la stagiaire très belle et il en était bien enmerdé !

Il retient un soupire et se lança dans son discours plus-hypocrite-tu-meurs.

« Je suis ravie de t'accueillir chez nous, Lys, j'espère que tu te plairas dans notre entreprise et que ton stage se déroulera pour le mieux. »

Le sourire commercial allait avec et il était gratuit.

Elle le fixait, l'air indescriptible. On aurait dit qu'elle le prenait pour un débile.

« Votre sourire sonne aussi faux que la déco de cette pièce. Si vous continuez, vous allez gerber. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Le ton était glacial.

Un petit rire moqueur s'échappa de ses lèvres rosées.

« Voilà donc le ton qui va avec le mobilier. Pour un mec qui ne semble pas aimé l'hypocrisie c'est assez pitoyable. Tant de mise en scène pour mettre mal à l'aise ceux que l'on reçoit ! Pousser le vice jusqu'au point de lancer un sort de Maniaque-je-suis sur les objets présents dans cette salle. On voit que vous n'aimez pas votre travail Monsieur Potter. Vous savez, si vous n'aimez pas mon style vestimentaire, pas besoin de me fixer comme un imbécile et de me dire des mots gentils par-devant, il suffit de me le dire. Évidemment, cela ne changera rien mais au moins, les choses seraient tellement plus clairs. »

C'était décidé, il trouvait cette fille horripilante. Elle se prenait pour qui ? Sa psy peut être ? Le pire était qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

« Au moins je suis au courant à présent, Miss Evans. Je vous jure de vous dire tout ce que je pense de votre tenue, comportement, paroles, dorénavant ! On va d'ailleurs commencer dès à présent. Votre ton est des plus déplacée, il faudra en changée si vous ne voulez pas que je vous prenne comme souffre douleur. Votre tenue est… comment vous expliquer cela avec assez de tact pour éviter toute effusion de larmes ? Nous allons dire déplacé et tout bonnement ridicule. Ici ce n'est pas un cirque Evans, mais une entreprise. Et dernier point : Merci de vous mêler de vos propres affaires, les miennes se porte à merveilles. Si un jour j'ai besoin d'une expertise psychologique je vous appellerais, soyez en assurée. Tout cela est-il ben clair dans votre pauvre cerveau d'adolescente attardée ? »

« C'est limpide Potter, limpide. »

De suite il remarqua qu'elle esquissait un bâillement et cela le mit dans une rage folle. Cette gourde se foutait de lui délibérément ! C'était pour cela qu'il haïssait tant les filles qui ne fermaient pas leurs clapets quand on leur demandait. Sasha mis à part.

« Je suppose que je suis obligé de vous conduire à vos appartements. Je dois réellement avoir la poisse aujourd'hui ! »

Et il tourna les talons, se souciant peu du fait qu'elle lui suive ou non. Pour la millième fois de la journée elle empoigna son sac et suivit le jeune homme, se retenant de rire.

Ils durent traverser une bonne partie du bâtiment pour arriver à celui des logements des salariés. Cela lui permit de voir divers bureaux.

Marketing, import export, sécurité, bibliothèque, cantine, atelier de confection, salle de conférence, atelier de mise en projet, salle de teste et salle des potions.

Mine de rien, tout cela lui avait attisé sa curiosité maladive et elle avait hâte de commencer. Tout cela pouvait s'avérer passionnant.

Elle avait même aperçu une des créations que l'entreprise réalisait : une chaise ligoteuse avec alarme intégrée. Un objet intéressant. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui déclenchait son mécanisme mais Potter marchait vite et elle ne voulait pas traîner.

Quand, enfin, ils arrivèrent dans l'édifice C, ils leur fallut prendre une sorte d'ascenseur sorcier. Il s'agissait en fait de petits nuages qui

C'était un immeuble agréable et lumineux. Des plantes vertes étaient montaient et descendaient à la rapidité de la lumière, évitant ainsi le transplanage et par conséquence les embouteillages de particules et la saturation de l'air. installées à chaque étage, du moins Lily le pensait puisqu'il y en avait au sien.

La rousse avait quand même assez peur. Le tout était modern dans un type design et elle n'aimait pas cela. C'était quelque chose dans lequel elle ne pouvait définitivement pas vivre.

Le brun stoppa devant l'appartement numéro 1155 et lui tendit une clé en forme de plume d'aigle.

« C'est un appartement sorcier. Il suffit de penser très fort à ce que vous voulez comme style d'habita avant d'ouvrire la porte et la magie fera le reste pour vous. Demain vous avez rendez-vous avec mon père à onze heures très précises dans son bureau. Celui-ci se trouve dans le bâtiment A, au Nord de celui-ci. Trouvée vous un Cumulus et il vous y emmènera directement. En attendant installez-vous et noyez-vous en prenant un bain. À bon entendeur salut. »

Lily haussa un sourcil en le regardant partir. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait la classe.

« Les sourires c'est gratuit et ça prolonge la vie vous savez. »

Si James Potter s'était trouvé en face d'elle à ce moment là, elle l'aurait vu sourire.

Sortant le vice président de sa tête elle se tourna vers la porte de son nouveau chez elle provisoire. Comme lui avait dit de faire James elle pensa très fort à ce qu'elle voulait puis inséra la petite clé d'argent dans la serrure. Un déclique eu lieu au troisième tours. La porte fut traversée par une décharge magique sui envoya de petit picotement dans les mains de Lily. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Ce qu'elle vit en entrant la saisit. C'était exactement cela. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Deux pièces : un salon et une chambre. La cuisine en bar dans le petit salon. Le tout conviviale avec pleins de couleur et de photo. Des poufs un peu partout, du parquet qui craque, un ordinateur, un sofa, une petite table basse, une bibliothèque pleine de ses livres préférés, une salle d'eau avec THE compartiment douche et une fleur de bain et un lit bien douillet avec une couette épaisse qui sentait bon son parfum. Il ne manquait que son chat, sa famille et un peu de musique.

La musique fut vite réglée, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait améliorer, et elle s'étala sur son lit.

L'image de James Potter lui vient en tête.

Elle se dit qu'elle le trouvait pas mal. Elle aimait les hérissons. Même quand ceux-ci avaient mauvais caractère.

**•••**

(1) : **Dionysos** ©

**•••**

Fini du chapitre deux !

Merci d'avoir lu.

Un petit mot ? Même un grand ? éè

Bisous doux

Zoo†

**PS** : j'ai posté sur mon **LJ**, des listes sur les personnages de **James et Lily** dans cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à allez faire un tour. **Le lien est dans mon profil.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sur une musique**

**Attention **: Cette histoire est tout à fait Alternative à la réalité. Elle se passe à notre époque. Il n'y aura pas de Voldemort, ni de Mangemort.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et les textes que j'utilise ici ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter à leurs auteurs. La rédaction son à moi par contre, ainsi eu les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans Harry Potter.

**Genre** : Totalement Alternatif. Romance et autre.

**Résumé** : Lily Evans, deuxième fille d'une famille de sept enfants, est une originale. Ayant refusée de suivre le cursus normal d'une sorcière, le ministère l'envoi pour un stage de six mois, dans l'entreprise Potter, en écosse.

**Note pas importante qu'il faut quand même lire** : Et un chapitre de plus ! Je m'étonne moi-même

**ATTENTION** : apparition de vocabulaire à tendance sexuel dans ce chapitre, je préfère prévenir.

**Merci ! 14 mots ! C'est génial !**

**De gros gros bisous à Crazysnape pour avoir corriger ce chapitre et pour toujours être là!**

•••

**Dédicace** : à Sucubei pour son anniversaire

•••

Le bruit d'un crayon grattant le grain épais d'une feuille de canson résonnait dans la grande chambre de James Potter. Des traits noircissaient le blanc de la feuille, formant la naissance d'une jolie poitrine, le creux de deux clavicules ainsi la courbe fine d'un cou reposant sur un oreiller. La mâchoire commençait à apparaître.

Potter aimait dessiner. Il aurait voulu devenir illustrateur. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Même pas à ses amis. Ceux-ci le savaient pourtant. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas bien difficile, James dessinant sur tous ce qui lui passait sous la main. Une nappe en papier dans un bistro, un sac à vomi dans les avions, les dépliants dans les hôtels.

Il croquait tout et rien. Les paysages, un instant, un geste, un œil, un animal, une personne qui avait attiré son attention.

La ligne de la mâchoire laissa la place à une petite bouche entrouverte. Un nez retroussé apparut, venu de nulle part. Deux yeux brillants prièrent naissances. On aurait pu dire qu'ils appelaient celui qui regardait le dessin.

Des pommettes un peu hautes s'ombrèrent. Des mèches vinrent se déposer au travers du front, coupant la vison de l'un des deux yeux.

Le contour du visage se précisa, quatre tresses s'ajoutèrent à la folie de la chevelure, gisant sur le moelleux de l'oreiller.

Une oreille se dévoila, ainsi que deux petites dents que l'on distinguait à travers les deux lèvres entrouvertes.

D'air concentré, sans quitter des yeux son croquis, il se mit à farfouiller les crayons qu'il avait étalés sur sa couette. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un signe gravé sur le bois de l'un d'eux représentant un E pour emerald il s'en saisit et le pris dans sa bouche, continuant à scruter son dessin, guettant la moindre erreur.

Sa main repartit à la chasse. Rapidement elle trouva le G pour green, le GY gray pour le gris pâle ainsi que O pour orange et P pour pumpkin.

Presque aussitôt les yeux se mirent à prendre vie. Ils se retrouvèrent gris, puis vert foncé pour enfin devenir émeraude. Lumineux. Emplis de désir et de moquerie.

Les courtes et longues mèches de cheveux prirent des teintes orangées/carottes, avec une ombre un peu plus foncée, plus lourde, presque auburn.

Le cou s'ombra délicatement, ainsi que la naissance des seins, délicieusement teintés, presque sous-entendus.

L'artiste observa avec attention son œuvre, fronçant les sourcils, une gomme coincée entre ses lèvres.

Lys Evans avait l'air bien plus féminine sur ce papier qu'en réalité. C'était presque saisissant d'étonnement. Et surtout de luxure.

Le brun se retient de déglutir, sentant malgré tout une brûlure dans ses reins, ainsi que son sexe durcit frottant, d'une manière plutôt malsaine, contre les coutures de son caleçon. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la housse de son édredon.

Il n'avait fallut à cette fille à peine quelques minutes pour capter son attention. Elle n'était pourtant rien. Elle n'avait rien. Rien qui ne puisse l'intéresser.

Pseudo rebelle de pacotille. Jeune fille provocante. Garçon manqué mal élevé.

Alors pourquoi ce dessin ?

Alors pourquoi cette boule incandescente dans ses veines, se distillant lentement dans son corps tout entier ?

Pourquoi cette curiosité aiguisée à son égard ?

Il ne connaissait pas Lys Evans depuis plus de cinq heures qu'il la haïssait déjà.

Il ne fit que la haïr un peu plus quand il vient en criant son prénom dans l'habitacle exigu de sa cabine de bain.

•••

Lily s'étira gracieusement en poussant un bâillement peu discret. Elle repoussa difficilement son édredon pour finalement le replacer sur son corps. Elle s'y pelotonna avec un petit gémissement de contentement.

Qu'elle aimait dormir !

Et puis elle était bien là, au chaud, protégée par la gigantesque couette de son lit, la tête enfouie dans un oreiller de plume, les membres regroupés dans la position du fœtus.

Elle frotta sa joue contre sa taie d'oreiller, fermant ses paupières de plaisir.

Elle avait si bien dormi. Sans aucuns rêve. Une nuit d'une seule traite. C'était tellement apaisant ce genre de sommeil.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle se convainquit de se dégager de la chaleur protectrice et envoûtante de son nid, sa vessie et l'heure la rappelant à la raison.

Une fois la phase pipi/douche passée, elle se hâta de mettre en route son ordinateur ; elle n'avait pas eu le courage de l'allumer hier. De suite sa souris se dirigea vers le dossier « ma musique » et cliqua dessus. Elle se faufila entre les multiples dossiers, jusqu'à ce que ça maîtresse fasse son choix.

Le dossier Olivia Ruiz fut sélectionné puis ouvert à son tour. Dedans se trouvaient deux sous-dossiers. « J'aime pas l'amour » et « la femme chocolat ». Son choix se tourna vers le premier.

Enfin le son s'éleva des deux haut-parleurs de l'engin.

Heureuse, Lys se tourna vers la cuisine. Rapidement, elle sorti une petite casserole, y mis un peu d'eau et de lait et porta à ébullition. Dans un bol elle versa de la fécule de purée. Une fois le liquide près, elle l'incorpora dans son bol.

Elle touilla avec agilité puis ajouta un peu de sel et de poivre. Elle cassa un œuf sur la paroi de la casserole et l'additionna à sa mousseline. Hâtivement, elle mélangea à nouveau, évitant ainsi la cuisson du blanc.

Elle en porta une cuillère à ses lèvres et goûta presque avec délectation à sa mixture. Puis elle mis au feu une bonne quantité d'eau pendant qu'elle ébouillantait sa théière.

La rousse se prépara un filtre de Darjiling fumé qu'elle plaça dans sa théière. Une fois l'eau bouillonnante, elle la versa dedans. Elle prit ensuite un minuteur et lui fit indiquer cinq minutes.

Elle profita de ce lapse de temps pour mettre dans la machine à laver la vaisselle les ustensiles de cuisines qu'elle avait utilisés.

Elle eut le temps de prendre trois bouchées de sa purée avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Immédiatement elle retira le filtre plein de thé du récipient et le jeta à la poubelle. Elle se versa ensuite un peu du liquide ambré dans une large tasse et observa un instant la fumée qui s'en échappait.

Elle finit son bol et s'attaqua à la tasse fumante. Elle s'en resservit une puis alla s'habiller.

Olivia Ruiz chantait « Petite Fable »

Au pif elle pris un haut et un bas. Manque de pot pour Potter il s'agissait un haut de tailleur gris et d'une jupe pantalon noir. Elle fouilla avec plus de précision son sac et ses doigts rencontrèrent un tissu doux. Elle remonta une cravate en soie orange. Elle fit claquer sa langue de contentement contre son palet. Exactement ce qui lui fallait.

Avec rapidité elle se vêtit. Puis elle passa sa cravate au tour de son cou et essaya de se remémorer les gestes qu'il fallait faire pour faire un petit nœud. Après trois essais défectueux elle réussit enfin à faire un nœud convenable.

Elle fouilla à nouveau dans sa valise pour en sortir sa baguette d'une poche intérieure. Elle la tourna entre ses doigts, l'air absorbé mais se reprit bien vitte.

Elle vida son fond de théière, il restait une bonne tasse, et le bût d'un coup. Dieu ce qu'elle aimait le thé.

« _Je me fous de ce que l'on raconte  
Ma vie est la si cela vous chante  
Je suis sortie grandie de ce conte  
Moi je ris, je bondis et je chante_ » (1)

Elle éteignit le lecteur de musique, vérifia que son logiciel de téléchargement était bien en fonction puis éteignit l'écran de la machine.

Après avoir prit la clé elle sortit de son appartement. Un bruit de ressort retendit sourdement quand la porte se ferma, signe que le sort de mémoire physique de la pièce se mettait en route et interdisait définitivement la pièce à tous ceux qui n'en possédaient pas la clé.

Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans les larges poches de son pantalon ample –c'était le cas de le dire- et elle se mit à siffloter l'air de la chanson qu'elle venait d'écouter.

Lys savait bien qu'il était « interdit » de siffler sous un toit, de peur qu'un cambriolage ne se passe, ou qu'un malheur lui arrive. Mais la rousse trouvait ces croyances ridicules.

Comme si ouvrit son parapluie à l'intérieur allait réveiller de vieux démons qui allaient venir lui cramer les pieds ! De toute manière elle n'avait pas de parapluie. Quand il pleuvait pourquoi ne se mouiller qu'à moitié ? Autant être totalement trempé ! Elle l'aimait à tourner dessous, comme une enfant.

Sa mère disait qu'il était mal élevé pour une fille de siffler. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait apprit.

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle adorait littéralement sa génitrice. C'était quelqu'un de formidable. Et elle était tout à fait impartiale en disant cela, évidemment.

En pensant à Fraisia ses pensées dérivèrent vers Italisse Potter. La vielle dame lui avait plu, réellement. Elle était quelqu'un d'ouvert et d'intéressant, possédant une culture impressionnante. Durant le trajet jusqu'aux bâtiments de l'entreprise elle avait demandé à entendre la chanson que Lily avait chantée à la gare. La jeune rousse avait hésité un instant. C'était quand même un son assez étrange et très fort. Elle lui avait donné malgré tout, heureuse de voir que l'on s'intéressait à ce qu'elle écoutait. Chez elle, sa sœur et son frère lui demandaient généralement de baisser le son ; Pétunia plus que Narcisse. Les plus petits étaient trop jeunes pour s'y intéresser. Et puis pourquoi pas hein !

Elle avait quand même baissé le son, ayant l'habitude de le pousser à son maximum, sachant parfaitement que c'était nocif pour ses pauvres oreilles, mais que voulez-vous, la musique d'abord !

Italisse avait pris un faux air choqué et avait grommelé en se moquant gentiment :

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dépassé les soixante ans que je suis sourde ! »

Lily avait donc monté le son en rigolant.

Il avait été très drôle de voir cette jolie vieille dame écouter cette chanson. Elle se concentrait énormément pour arriver à traduire les paroles. Elle avait même demandé à Lys de lui repasser cinq fois ladite chanson avant de se prononcer.

« Le rythme et le style sont clairement différent de ce que l'on faisait à mon époque. C'est assez étrange. Des fois on ne comprend même pas ce que dit le chanteur mais c'est très sympathique. Je ne dirais pas que j'écouterais cela tous les jours, sincèrement ça me donnerait mal à la tête, mais pourquoi pas à l'occasion ? Oh et j'ai été surprise d'entendre du violon dans ce type de musique mais cela s'accord bien avec en faite. Cela crée une unité. »

La jeune sorcière avait été surprise mais au lieu de s'étonner, elle préféra en rire.

Elle pouffa à ce souvenir. C'était dommage que le fils ne soit pas comme la mère. Mais celle-ci l'avait prévenue. À elle de découvrire si elle avait raison de faire parler son instinct maternel ou si celui-ci la rendait un peu trop aveugle. En même temps, Italisse avait assez bien cerné « La petite princesse aux seins écrasés », alors pourquoi pas son fils.

Et puis il était réellement beau.

Elle grimaça à cette pensée. Franchement, beau ou pas il n'en restait pas moins con. Abruti même.

Et puis ce n'était pas son problème à elle mais bien le sien.

Enfin elle arriva devant le « cumulus » et sauta dessus, avec très peu de grâce il faut l'avouer. Elle prononça distinctement « Bureau de Urtus Potter ».

Immédiatement le petit nuage fila et elle sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle regretta presque d'avoir manger au petit déjeuné. Presque.

Il ne lui fallut pas moins de deux minutes pour que le cumulus miniature ne la dépose, sans douceur aucune, devant le père de Potter.

Elle déglutit quelque peu mais se ressaisit vite. Ce n'était pas son style de stresser. Surtout pour si peu. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était son tout premier stage.

Elle toqua donc à la porte d'une main assurée, souriante. C'était un peu commercial mais c'était cela ou l'air neutre et pour une rencontre avec le patron de l'entreprise elle préférait encore le sourire marketing.

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement. Un peu trop lentement. Pour un peu elle se serait crue dans un mauvais film d'horreur, quand la pauvre héroïne perdue frappe au manoir hanté pour trouver du secours. Évidemment il n'y avait que fantômes, vampires et monstre dans l'habitation délabré. Les maquilleurs en avaient du boulot pour ce genre de production !

Et après on lui demandait de croire que ces créatures existaient ! Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus. Quand bien même existaient-elles, pourquoi donc étaient-elles considérées comme « forces du mal » ? Pathétique.

Elle entra enfin dans la pièce quand les portes finirent leurs ouvertures dans un grincement sonore.

Elle fut heureuse de voir que le bureau du patron était plus joyeux que celui de son fils. Il y avait de très beau poster représentants des œuvres connues comme des tableaux de Van Gogh, Cézanne ou encore Magritte.

Il y avait aussi des toiles sorcières facilement reconnaissables ; Leurs personnages s'animant, parlant, changeant même parfois de cadre. Et puis les murs étaient d'un joli jaune pâle, donnant de la luminosité à la pièce. Il y avait aussi de grandes fenêtres, renforçant l'éclairage d'une façon agréable.

Un homme à la corpulence assez épaisse sans être excessive, lisait son journal, la tête penchée sur son bureau. Il avait une chevelure épaisse aussi bien rangée qu'un nid d'oiseau, mais contrairement à ceux de son fils, ils étaient déjà argentés.

Quand elle arriva en face du bureau en bois de chêne, Lily émit un toussotement distingué.

La tété hirsute se releva immédiatement. Il avait les yeux bleus. Son fils les avait d'un beau marron foncé et pénétrant.

Cela embêta Lys de se souvenir d'un tel détail et de le remarquer. Elle pesta contre sa mémoire qui n'était pas assez sélective à son goût ainsi que sur ses yeux, bien trop puissant.

« Oh, Lys, excuse-moi, j'étais plongé dans les cours de la bourse, c'est prenant, surtout quand nos actions augments et que celles de nos concurrents sont en chutes libres. »

Il lui fit un sourire engageant. Elle sentit qui lui aussi, elle allait l'apprécier. Il était assez spécial.

« Ce n'est rien Monsieur, mieux vaut être passionné par quelque chose que de ne s'intéresser à rien. »

Son propre sourire se fit sincère. Potter éclata de rire. Un rire vibrant qui fit trembler les murs de la pièce.

« Exactement ! Très bonne remarque. »

Deux nouveaux éclats de rire, plus discret, sortir de sa gorge avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de lui-même.

« Je suis ravi de t'accueillir chez moi, enfin chez « nous », pour ces six mois ! Je sais que tu as déjà rencontré mon fils ainsi que ma femme. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait trop peur, on ne sait jamais avec eux deux, dit-il en plaisantant. Le ministère m'a dit que tu avais du mal avec les forces du mal. Or il s'agit d'une matière essentielle, bien qu'assez vague. J'ai donc décidé de te placer dans notre section marketing. Tu y verras une approche différente des forces du mal, ce qui peut être intéressant, et tu donneras un coup de jeune à nos campagnes de publicité. Il nous faut un regard neuf et je pense que cela peut être une expérience enrichissante pour toi aussi bien que pour l'entreprise. Qu'en pense-tu ? »

La rousse esquissa une grimace. Elle haïssait tout ce qui était publicité ou autre harcèlement des commerciaux. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas tord. Cela pouvait s'avérer intrigant et puis, elle adorait les défis.

« Cela me tente. J'accepte le travail. »

Les yeux de l'homme se fendirent en un sourire.

« Parfait ! Je vais t'accompagner dans nos locaux, tu as dû passer devant avec James. »

•••

Un grognement sourd s'échappa d'un amas de couette qui semblait recouvrir James Potter. Celui-ci avait l'air de très bonne humeur, encore plus qu'à son habitude.

Le brun n'était pas du matin, bien au contraire.

Surtout quand il faisait des rêves. _Ce_ genre de rêves. Pas que les songes érotiques le dérangent, bien au contraire, mais pas quand ceux-ci portaient sur une jolie rousse.

Et puis elle n'était même pas jolie.

Le pire était que les rêves qu'il avait fait n'étaient absolument pas graphiques, bien au contraire.

Tout y avait été sous-entendu, même le corps de la jeune fille.

Il aimait les allusions, logiquement, mais cela dépendait de la situation dans laquelle elles apparaissaient.

De plus il était frustrant pour un homme de vingt-deux ans, presque vingt-trois, de se sentir excité par le corps à peine dévoilé d'une ado de dix-sept ans.

Il grogna un peu plus fort quand son sexe lui rappela dans quel _état_ il se trouvait.

Il maudit Lily Evans jusqu'à sa trentième génération, à condition qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui accepterait de lui faire des gamins, quand ses doigts frôlèrent son érection et que son corps frémi du futur plaisir qui n'allait pas tarder à l'envahir.

Et dire que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se masturbait en pensant à _elle_.

•••

Tout en se rendant aux bureaux marketing, Urtus Potter lui présentait les différents locaux, ce que son fils n'avait pas eu la gentillesse de faire la veille. Cet homme était réellement passionné par son empire. Pire qu'un enfant avec un nouveau jouet. Dommage que cette passion ne se soit pas transmise à la génération suivante.

Mais Lily supposait que l'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Il serait bête que Potter se gâche juste pour faire plaisir à son père. Elle était persuadée que celui-ci préférerait que son enfant face ce qu'il veut de sa vie, et pas ce qu'il pensait être son destin. C'était tellement vieillot comme façon de penser.

« Ici il y a les maquettes à échelles réduites. Il est très complexe de créer un bon objet de défense. Il nous faut au moins deux ans avant que tout soit en règle. Et encore. À certain moment, c'est le temps qu'il nous faut pour mener à bien notre projet. Le choix des matériaux, des sortilèges, voir s'il ne va pas falloir filtrer certains sorts, s'il ne va pas falloir en créer de nouveaux. C'est toute une organisation lourde à porter. Malheureusement, James n'est pas fait pour me succéder. L'entreprise l'intéresse mais pas au point d'y travailler. Il va falloir que je me désigne un successeur et cela me brise quelque peu le cœur de voir que cette entreprise ne restera pas dans la famille. »

Il poussa un long soupire et Lily pu voir combien tout cela lui pesait. Ses traits étaient plus lourds, plus marqués. Ses paupières s'affaissaient.

Au moins il était conscient que son fils n'aimait pas être ici. Et cela prouvait qu'elle avait raison : James Potter n'avait pas sa place ici.

Urtus se reprit et lui fit un sourire aussi joyeux que possible.

« Nous avons à notre charge plus de trente mille salariés. La majorité d'entre eux sont logés sur place, comme tu as pu le voir. C'est pourquoi nous avons trois salles de sport, deux piscines et une station de thalasso. Leurs entrées sont libres, évidemment. »

Il continua à lui parler des équipements de l'entreprise jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'espace désigné au marketing.

C'était une grande salle claire. Les murs étaient recouverts d'articles de presses sorcière ou moldus, de plans, de photos en tout genre. Il s'y trouvait aussi deux énormes tables, de drôles de boîtiers accompagnés de cubes dont Lily ignorait totalement l'utilité.

Il se trouvait aussi des énormes appareils photos sorciers.

Deux hommes étaient plongés dans leur travail, penchés au-dessus de la table la plus proche, lisant une des feuilles qui avaient été posé là.

L'un était plutôt jeune, dans les vingt-cinq/trente ans, blond, plutôt petit, le visage lunaire, l'air chaleureux.

L'autre devait avoir la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux châtains grisonnaient.

Lily su de suite que ce n'était pas un rigolo. Celui là, elle allait devoir le mettre dans sa poche avec subtilité. Dur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle maniait facilement.

Les deux hommes se redressèrent à l'approche de leur patron, laissant de côté leur tâche du moment.

« Messieurs, je vous présente Lys Evans qui sera votre stagiaire pour les six prochains mois. Je vous ai déjà parlé de ce que je veux que vous lui fassiez voir, faire et comprendre. Lys je te présente Franck Londubat et Patrick Malloy, ils seront tes mentors et supérieurs. Suis bien leurs conseils, ils sont tout à fait formidables dans ce qu'ils font ! »

Et il prit congé, sans autre forme de cérémonie laissant une rousse un peu perdue malgré sa combativité.

•••

James Potter venait d'arriver à son bureau. Affalé dans son fauteuil, ce qui ne lui était pas habituel, il ruminait ses sombres pensées.

Il se savait obséder, dans une juste mesure, mais à _ce point_ non.

C'était choquant pour un homme qui avait déjà connu les plaisirs du mariage (pas seulement ceux de la chair, il n'avait pas attendu la bénédiction du ministre pour cela) et qui se trouvait bien portant, de fantasmer sur une ado ridicule et sincèrement horripilante.

Plus qu'énervé, frustré, il se saisit d'un des dossiers parfaitement posés sur le marbre froid de son mobilier et commença à le feuilleter sans grande concentration.

Il lui fallut plus de dix minutes pour ce rendre compte que celui-ci venait sûrement de lui parvenir car lui était inconnu. Mélanie avait du lui déposer avant qu'il n'arrive.

Il s'agissait en réalité du chiffre d'affaires de l'entreprise pour le mois de mai. (Ils sont fin juin) Les résultas étaient plus que satisfaisant. Son père pouvait être fier de son entreprise.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Il s'en voulait sincèrement de ne pas s'y intéresser avec plus de passion. Il avait pourtant essayé, se noyant corps et âme dans son travail, mais même cela ne servait à rien.

Il s'emmerdait. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il se passe. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

Il aurait tellement aimé devenir dessinateur/scénariste de bande dessiné.

Il aurait tout donné pour voir son nom sur la couverture cartonnée d'une de ses merveilles de la création humaine.

Tout sauf le bonheur, le sourire, de son père. Cela, il ne le pouvait pas.

Pourtant les BD représentaient sa vie.

Très vite il s'était intéressé à ces produits moldu. Il était tombé, par hasard, sur un tome de Gaston Lagaffe de Franquin, traduit en anglais. Ça avait été le coup de foudre. Il avait neuf ans.

Depuis il collectionnait avec passion ces œuvres palpitantes et hautes en couleurs, frissons, humour, amour, sentiments. Il en avait plus de mille.

Triée, rangée par ordre alphabétique, souvent relue.

Comme une drogue, dont on ne pouvait se lasser.

Un soupire déprimé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se laissait rarement aller à la nostalgie. Jamais ici.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre la lecture du bilan mensuel, son « téléphone » fit apparaître son écran de fumé sur lequel on pouvait lire Sirius Black.

Un sourire titanesque mangea le beau visage du brun et en une seconde il appuya sur le bouton de réception.

Instantanément la tête de son meilleur ami apparue ainsi que son inséparable étirement de lèvres.

« Hey mec ! »

Sirius et sa patience d'ange, Sirius le polisson, Sirius le farceur, Sirius le posé. Sirius.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué vieux, avoua James dans un souffle. »

Son ami le regarda d'un air circonspect.

« James, mon chou, je doute un jour que tu vires ta cuti alors raconte tout ça à tonton Siri ! »

« Ça n'a rien de drôle Sirius !» S'irrita Potter.

« Personne n'a rigolé, »répliqua l'autre, d'un calme placide.

Le vice président de la Potter Corporation ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciel.

« Merci Clochette, on ne te changera jamais Sirius ! »

« Encore heureux ! Remus et Pet disent que je suis inimitable. »

•••

Lily était épuisée. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas pu placer un mot non plus.

Franck était un garçon adorable mais un peu trop bavard. C'était fatigant.

Quant à Patrick, son flegme et son attitude distante vous mettaient sur un brasero.

Ils avaient passé la journée à lui expliquer la façon dont ils fonctionnaient et comment ils mettaient une publicité en route.

C'était un principe simple et classique.

Étude de l'objet et question. Étude du marché concerné. Recherche sur le profil des clients potentiel. Question sur la centralisation de la promotion. Question sur la forme de la propagande. Et la suite était tout aussi longue et rasoir.

Lys voulait bien faire des efforts mais avec un tel programme, la partie s'engageait difficile.

Elle se traînait jusqu'à un cumulus pour rentrer dans son chez elle et essayer de contacter sa famille, histoire de leur donner quelques nouvelles que son esprit se trouva étrangement occupé par la personne de Potter.

Une chanson lui vient aux lèvres alors qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement des cheveux ébouriffés de l'individu. Inconsciemment elle se mit à chanter.

« _No more hair cuts_

_For the birds_

No more hair cuts 

_For the birds_

_No more hair cuts_

_For the birds_

_No more hair cuts_

_For the birds..._ » (2)

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme surgit du bureau de sa secrétaire, à qui il était venu rapporter un dossier. Elle ne le vit pas de suite. En fait, il fut le premier à se rendre compte de la présence de l'autre.

Il la regarda, étonné de la voir là, écoutant ce qu'elle chantonnait, l'air de rien.

Puis elle le vit et lui fit un sourire moqueur, élevant la voix.

Il faillit éclater de rire en entendant les paroles.

Ils ne se saluèrent pas, partant tous les deux de leurs côtés.

Étrangement, cette rencontre inopinée ne les dérangea pas plus que cela, et ils se surprirent à penser que l'autre pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt.

Après tout, l'humour est un bon pas vers l'amour.

•••

(1) **Olivia Ruiz** © Petite fable

(2) **Dionysos** © Coiffeur d'oiseau (Traduction : plus de coupe de cheveux pour les oiseaux.)

•••

James se dévoile, un peu. Sirius fait son apparition, pas bien longtemps. Lily n'aime pas son stage.

Je voulais vous prévenir que, bien que cela semble allez vite, cela ne sera pas le cas, sincèrement. Il va falloir qu'ils se comprennent, qu'ils s'observent, qu'ils s'apprivoisent et croyez-moi, cela ne va pas être simple !

Sinon je voulais savoir si **avoir des chansons à chaque chapitre vous saoulait** ou pas parce que ce n'est **pas** quelque chose d'**obligatoire**.

Au prochain chapitre : Lily et son stage.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous doux

Zoo†

PS : n'oubliez pas l'auteur 0XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Sur une musique**

**Attention **: Cette histoire est tout à fait Alternative à la réalité. Elle se passe à notre époque. Il n'y aura pas de Voldemort, ni de Mangemort.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et les textes que j'utilise ici ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter à leurs auteurs. La rédaction son à moi par contre, ainsi eu les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans Harry Potter.

**Genre** : Totalement Alternatif. Romance et autre.

**Résumé** : Lily Evans, deuxième fille d'une famille de sept enfants, est une originale. Ayant refusée de suivre le cursus normal d'une sorcière, le ministère l'envoi pour un stage de six mois, dans l'entreprise Potter, en écosse.

**Note pas importante qu'il faut quand même lire** : Voilà le chapitre quatre ! Je ne l'aime pas perso mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Merci pour vos mots ! J'y répondrais en rentrant de mon Baby Sitting !**

**PS** : Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, je suis désolé ! éè

•••

**Dédicace** : à Sucubei pour son anniversaire et à tous ceux qui passent leur bac !

•••

Remus leva la tête de son livre, jetant un regard interrogateur sur Sirius, qui venait de rentrer dans son salon. Le brun n'habitait certes pas chez lui mais c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Il y avait sa chambre, son fauteuil, ses petites habitudes.

Un étranger aurait pensé que Sirius et Remus étaient « attirés » l'un part l'autre. Il n'y avait rien de plus faux. Ils s'entendaient juste très bien. De plus Sirius avait exactement les même marques chez James.

Sirius était le plus calme et le plus posé du groupe. Suivait Lupin : Remus le loup-garou. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'être de joyeux drills à leurs heures. Il fallait toujours se méfier des personnes aux apparences paisibles, presque placide ; elles étaient généralement les plus malicieuses. Généralement.

Le jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre posa sa lecture alors que son ami s'étalait de tout son long sur son fauteuil.

« Comment va notre petit Jamesi ? Demanda t-il, l'air de rien. »

« Il s'est confié à tonton Sirius. »

« Ouille, c'est sérieux alors. »

Une grimace apparue sur le visage tendre du lycaon, le faisant ressembler à un enfant.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ce cher ange fantasme sur la nouvelle stagiaire. Une gamine qui est tout ce qu'il hait ; originale, fière d'être ce qu'elle est, sûre d'elle, garçon manqué. Le subconscient de notre petit bébé tourne à plein régime. Cette fille c'est tout ce qu'il veut, en réalité. »

Un silence étrange suivit. Remus, réfléchissait. Sirius rêvait, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre ouverte.

« Il l'a dessiné, rajouta t-il alors, comme s'il parlait du nuage en forme d'oiseau qui passait dans l'encadrement des vitres. »

Les yeux de son ami s'agrandirent considérablement. Puis il éclata de rire. Un joli rire. Joyeux. Un peu comme un carillon.

« Pauvre Jamesi. Je doute que ce soit lui qui te l'ai dit cependant ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules

« Il ne parle jamais de ça. Mais c'est tellement gros quand il parle de quelqu'un. Il suffit qu'il ait une tonalité différente de d'habitude dans la voix et hop, tu sais que cette personne elle lui a tapé dans l'œil, qu'importe la façon, la manière, elle est encrée dans son cerveau et elle n'est pas prête d'en sortir. La dernière façon qu'il m'avait parlé de quelqu'un avec cet air passionné c'était Sasha. »

Remus se replongea dans sa lecture.

« Espérons qu'il ne fera pas de conneries. »

« Si tu veux mon avis c'est déjà fait. »

Sirius secoua la tête, désespéré par son ami d'enfance.

« Un jour peut être, il grandira. »

•••

Cela faisait seulement dix minutes que Lily était arrivée et elle se faisait déjà chier. Mais vraiment chier. Elle battait la mesure avec son crayon, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se mettre à chantonner.

Elle avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand elle avait comprit que ses supérieurs travaillaient sans _musique_. Le cauchemar.

Résultat, le temps passait de plus en plus lentement. Les secondes étaient d'interminables siècles. Inutile de dire que les minutes faisait au moins de deux millénaires.

Elle poussa un long et pénétrant soupire, et continua sa difficile tache : observer ce que faisaient les deux hommes qui étaient censé lui servir de mentor.

Patrick avait été clair. Elle fermait sa gueule, faisait ce qu'ils -il- disaient et tout se passerait bien entre eux.

Il était certain que de cette manière elle n'allait pas les gêner. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle allait se mettre à apprécier la publicité.

De plus, les commentaires qu'ils faisaient sur la consommation et les consommateurs étaient légèrement dépassés.

La ménagère sorcière des années trente c'était plus ça. Il fallait un peu évolué. Et évidemment, leurs pubs en prenaient un coup dur. Ce n'était pas en vantant la puissance du moteur à air comprimé que possédait leur aspirospectro qu'il allait en vendre.

Ce qui primait à présent c'était le ligne svelte et design de l'appareil, sa petite taille qui lui permettait de se loger dans toutes pièces de la maison et sa capacité à mettre KO les esprits frappeurs.

Une affiche colorée, où l'on voyait un malin en dessin se faire aspirer par la machine et pulvériser, dans l'engin, par un sort de création Potter était tellement plus agréable et attrayant que la composition de son enveloppe et sa mécanique.

Elle soupira à nouveau, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Pendant ce temps, les deux adultes étaient en pleine discussion.

« Tu pense qu'il vaut mieux mettre l'adémentium en gras que l'aluminium ? »

« Non, c'est le sort de destruction qu'il faut mettre en avant avec une phrase type comme « Le sort destructeur comme toutes les inventions Potter » .»

Une massue tomba étrangement sur le crâne de la rousse.

Les six mois allaient être très long !

•••

« _Dans les ténèbres j'ai contre-plongé,_

_J'ai du mal viser ou bien mal cadrer_

_J'ai pourtant le bonheur dans l'objectif,_

_J'ai brûlé tous les négatifs,_

_Malgré les mises au point,_

_Je suis floue._

_Malgré les mises au point,_

_Je suis floue._

_Le temps des rêves passe comme un bolide,_

_Dans l'instantané d'un polaroïd,_

_J'ai l'impression d'une vie de cliché,_

_Montrant mon coeur surexposé._

_Malgré les mises au point,_

_Je suis floue._

_Malgré les mises au point,_

_Je suis floue. _» (1)

Allongée sur son lit, affalée, à moitié étouffée par sa couette, Lily déprimait. Elle s'était éclipsée plus tôt que l'heure prévue, trop énervée pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Elle ne supportait pas faire la potiche. Encore deux secondes de plus et elle leur balançait leur putain de prototype à la gueule.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle passe tout son stage à faire la conne. Et puis quoi encore ? Comme si servir du café ou encore allumer la lumière quand on en a besoin faisait parti de ses attributions ! Non. Non, certainement pas. De plus ils étaient sorciers bordel de merde ! Ils n'avaient qu'à sortir leur putain de baguette à la con et à l'agiter pour que le café se fasse seul et que les bougies, pouf, s'enflamme.

Alors qu'elle pensait sérieusement à trouver les appartements des deux hommes pour les étriper le téléphone sonna.

Elle s'immobilisa un instant, se demandant comment un téléphone faisait pour fonctionner _ici_. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait demandé à la pièce de lui permettre d'utiliser des appareils venant du monde moldu ;

Elle se leva donc en trombe et couru comme une malade pour se saisir du petit engin.

« Allo, alloooooo ? »

« … Lily ? Lily tu m'entends ? LILYYYYY ? »

La jeune fille grimaça, éloignant le combiné de sa pauvre oreille. Écouter de la musique au maximum était une chose, entendre son frère hurler à son oreille, malgré les téléphones interposés, en était une autre.

« Narcisse, c'est bon, je t'entends, calme toi ! »

« T'ES SÛRE ? »

« Putain si je te le dis, grogna t-elle, sur les nerfs. »

« Calme ma puce, calme ! Tu sais que ça m'as manqué de ne pas t'entendre râler ! C'est fou comme on en apprend sur nous même quand les gens qu'on aime s'éloignent. »

Lily avait un air blasée. Vraiment blasée.

« Narcisse, mon très cher petit frère, tu sais que je t'aime et que je tiens à toi mais je ne suis pas assez conne pour croire que tu me dis une telle chose, dégoulinante de bons sentiments, sans que cela ne cache quelque chose ? »

Un silence suivi à l'autre bout du téléphone. Lys admira ses ongles, des sanglots factice encombrèrent son oreille.

« Alors, snif, alors là, snif, tu me, snnif sniff, tu me fais de la peine, snifffff, sœurette ! Comment peux-tu croire que je suis capable d'un tel acte, vif et intéressé, moi qui suis aussi pur qu'un agneau et aussi doux qu'une brebis qui met bas ! »

« C'est justement parce que tu n'es pas tout cela que je t'en crois capable, _frérot _! »

« Tu ose sous-entendre que je ne suis pas un ange ? s'écria son petit frère, « choqué ». »

« Je ne sous-entends rien, j'affirme ! »

« J'aimerais te tirer la langue mais tu ne me verrais pas et bien que ma langue soit particulièrement merveilleuse, je doute que le mur veuille la voir. De plus très-chère-Pétunia me dis -me beugle- de me dépêcher, elle attend un appelle de son fiancé. »

« Parce que Porky sait se servir d'un téléphone ? S'étonna sa sœur. Moi je croyais que son dada c'était les perceuses ! »

Vernon Dursley, le fiancé de sa sœur, était la seule personne sur qui Lily aiguisait sa langue de vipère.

C'était un homme gras, imbu de sa puissance et sûr de sa valeur.

Du point de vu de la rousse il s'agissait d'un gros porc au cerveau étriqué. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui concéder était l'amour qu'il portait à Pétunia.

Lys reconnaissait facilement que la complicité qu'elle partageait avec ses petits frères et petites sœurs, était totalement différente que ce qui la liait à sa grande sœur mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle l'appréciait, un peu.

En fait, Pétunia Evans avait toujours été jalouse de Lily. Celle-ci était née quand elle avait cinq ans, lui volant ainsi son statu de fille unique.

Deux ans plus tard naissait Narcisse. Puis, près de dix ans après la naissance de Lily, les triplés avaient fait leur apparition, chamboulant leur vie.

Pet', qui avait piqué sa crise à cinq e sept ans, avait littéralement pété un plomb. Lentement mais sûrement elle avait commencé à s'éloigner de sa famille. Ce phénomène c'était accentué quand on avait apprit que Lily était en faite une sorcière. La jeune fille détestait tout ce qui pouvait être _anormal_.

« Elle a du lui apprendre durant un week end qu'ils ont passé en amoureux ! C'est d'ailleurs extraordinaire qu'elle soit présente à la maison. Maman l'appelé pour la finalisation des costumes. La fête d'écoles des triplés est dans seulement deux jours, notre génitrice stresse, c'est effrayant ! »

Lily éclata de rire, imaginant parfaitement sa mère, toujours classe, entrain de piquer une crise de nerf parce qu'un fil dépassait.

« Je vois, l'ambiance est tendue donc ! »

« Tu connais nos parents ! Momy a tellement énervé Papa qu'il s'est enfermé dans le grenier. Il s'est prit un paquet de biscuit. Tu imagine bien qu'il va y rester un long moment. »

Le grenier comprenant une gigantesque bibliothèque, Lys voyait de quoi voulait parler son petit frère. Elle était ravie de ne pas être à la maison.

« Et toi, comment va sœurette ? »

La jeune fille soupira profondément, s'étala sur son lit, une mèche de ses cheveux tortillée par ses doigts et commença sa narration.

•••

Parler à Narcisse lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait pu extérioriser sa rage et mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait : Frustration, fatigue…

Et puis son petit frère lui avait remonté les bretelles :

« Franchement Lys, je ne te reconnais pas là. Depuis quand tu _obéis_ ? Sérieusement, _ma_ grande sœur leur aurait déjà volé dans les plumes à ses deux mecs ! Toi, Lys Evans tu te laisse faire ? Et puis quoi encore ! Réveil toi Lily. Demain je veux que tu aille mettre les points sur les I. Pas question que tu te ramollisses. Et puis tu as toujours Potter fils pour calmer tes nerfs quand tu en sens le besoin ! Après tout, il viendra sûrement vérifier ton boulot puisqu'il est chargé de toi. Par conséquent tu le verras assez régulièrement. »

Son frère était réellement quelqu'un d'extra. Ils avaient passé près de deux heures au téléphone. On repassera pour la rapidité. Lily avait pu entendre hurler à maintes reprises Pétunia qui semblait prête à commettre un meurtre. Il y avait eu deux ou trois appelles en doubles lignes mais Narcisse avait refusé de répondre !

« Hey, je vais pas voir ma sœur de six mois, qu'on me laisse au moins la faire chier au téléphone. »

Malicieusement la rousse lui avait fait remarquer :

« C'est peut être Alexis qui t'appelle très cher ! »

Alexis étant le petit ami de son frère depuis près d'un an.

« M'en fout, pour le moment ça à toi que je veux parler ! »

Lily sourit. Son frère était réellement quelqu'un d'extra. L'esprit léger, souriante elle se mit à chantonné alors qu'elle partait en direction des locaux de son stage

« …_anniversaire petit trentenaire_

_Et le temps passe d'hier en demain_

_Ca me tragique ça me cruel_

_Mais j'y peux rien_

_Même les pompiers au regard si franc_

_Sur un calendrier n'ont rien de rassurant_

_On entame l'éternel foot tout bidon_

_Avec les poteaux de but en blousons_

_On va discuter le score_

_En crachant nos poumons_

_Et jurer de s'arrêter_

_De fumer pour de bon_

_J'ai besoin d'être seul_

_Je marche face à l'océan_

_Pour faire le point_

_Au contact des éléments_

_Mais tout ce que j'en conclu_

_Je dois pas être un poète_

_C'est que ça doit être chiant_

_Très chiant d'être une mouette_

_Bon anniversaire… _» (2)

Arrivée devant la porte, elle se mit à siffler doucement, les mains dans ses poches. Négligemment elle poussa celle-ci et entra, faisant fit du regard dur que Patrick lui lançait.

« On peut savoir ce que tu as fait hier jeune fille ? Tu es partie beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ! Ne crois pas que tu vas te tourner les pousses, ce n'est pas le genre de la maison ! »

La rousse se contenta d'hausser les sourcils.

« Et bien ce n'est pas mon genre de faire la potiche alors je me suis dis : autant rejoindre ma chambre, cela reviendra au même mais au moins là-bas je ne me ferais pas chier ! »

« Je te déconseille d'ouvrire ta grande gueule en ma présence, siffla l'homme alors que Franck la fixait, estomaqué. »

« Parce que vous avez des conseils à me donner ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il m'a semblé hier. »

Sentant que Patrick s'énervait Franck prit enfin la parole.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Que je suis là pour faire un stage non pour vous admirez travailler ! Je n'aime pas le marketing, cela me fait penser à de la propagande. Il me semble que c'est votre bouleau de me faire changer d'avis mais vos méthodes datant de l'homme de Neandertal, je doute que vous y arriviez, même en faisant preuve de la plus irréprochable des attention. »

Franck fronça les sourcils. Cette fille lui rappelait un peu sa fiancée. Aussi franche et extravagante.

« Et que proposes-tu ? »

« Que vous m'écoutiez ! Je propose que durant ces six mois on travaille sur un projet tous ensembles. Un projet que l'on aurait réfléchit ensemble, en prenant en compte qu'on est en 2005 et non en 1930. »

Patrick se rembrunit, furieux. Franck considéra la jeune rousse. Ses yeux émeraude étincelaient. Il se dit que de toute manière c'était la seule chose à faire.

Et puis, Lily Evans n'avait décidément rien d'une potiche !

•••

Un ultime bruit de froissement de papier résonna dans la chambre de James. Il n'arrivait plus à dessiner. Bon, ce n'était pas la vérité, il arrivait encore à dessiner, la page blanche n'était pas là, mais il ne dessinait _qu'elle_ et c'était plus qu'horripilant !

De plus il avait encore passé la nuit à faire des rêves cochons à son sujet. Il haïssait son subconscient pour lui inventé un corps aussi parfait sous ses vêtements ridicules !

Sirius avait bien rit quand il lui avait tout raconté. Ce clébard était un faux frère ! Il était sûr que même Remus se serait fait plus compréhensif !

Il étudia un moment les croquis mis en boulle qu'il avait jeté à travers la pièce et laissa s'échapper un soupire.

Il regarda ensuite sa montre et fut surprit de voir qu'elle indiquait déjà un heur deux. Il se leva souplement et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau, priant pour que sa nuit ne soit pas hantée par une rousse sexy, dont le caractère lubrique ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Lys Evans : Il avait une réunion importante demain et voulait pouvoir faire un minimum bonne impression.

•••

(1) **Pauline Croze** © Je suis floue

(2) **Bénabar** © Bon anniversaire

•••

On est sait un peu plus sur Narcisse (je l'adore ! °¬°) Pétunia se dévoile un peu ainsi que la famille de Lily ! Et puis apparaît Remus !

Dans le prochain chapitre : Le stage encore et toujours ! Mais aussi des petites choses autres ! (et un chapitre plus long aussi …)

Merci d'avoir lu !

Des commentaires ? éè

Zoo† (Qui file garder les enfants)


End file.
